


Hold On

by starchaser14



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, Nudity, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, post movie & books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser14/pseuds/starchaser14
Summary: What happens when Mac hears the news about Big Dick?





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Mac in the new season. I was curious how she would react to all the news. So I wrote a little something.

Within two minutes of the Google alert, she’s changed her flight and is heading back to her hotel to pack. It’s already dinner time in Istanbul, but there is a direct flight to Riga first thing in the morning.

She picks at the room service dolma, then tries to sleep. It doesn’t go well.

She tries calling him again, but it goes straight to voicemail. She emails the production company of the film he’s supposed to start shooting. She sends a couple more texts to him, but there is no response. So she lays in the dark waiting for her alarm to ring

She dozes fitfully on the three hour flight, nightmares of him incredibly drunk on the roof of the Grande.

She snaps awake when the taxi arrives at the Dome Hotel and Spa. She takes a deep breath as the valet opens the door for her. She smooths out her skirt and runs her fingers through her hair. She know she must have bags under her eyes, but there’s nothing she can do about them now.

——

“I need a duplicate key made for Richard Casablancas’ room.”

The front desk attendant looks slightly stunned. “I’m sorry, we…”

“I’m his wife.” She pulls the drivers’ license from her wallet and hands it to the woman. It very clearly reads Cindy Mackenzie Casablancas.

“Of course, Mrs. Casablancas. It will just be one moment.”

— —

A few minutes later she listens to the bellman close the doors to the suite having deposited her bag near the door as she asked.

The living room is unsurprisingly trashed. The curtains are partially ripped from the rod, letting in some sunlight. One of the armchairs is on its side and cushions are missing from the sofa. A pile of green glass litters the floor below a cascade of red liquid on one wall. Broken dishes and bits of food mingle with a pool of vomit which reeks in a corner.

She picks up the phone and calls housekeeping. “Please send a team up to clean Mr. Casablancas’ living room. Leave the bedroom alone for now. We’ll be going out later.”

She picks up her suitcase and enters the dark bedroom. Dick lays naked, sprawled face first across the kingsized mattress. This room isn’t any tidier than the other, but at least the only stench is from a man who has alcohol leaking out of his pores.

She sets down her bag and opens the curtains. A cell phone protrudes from the flat screen. No wonder he didn’t answer her calls.

She sits down on the bed and places her hand on his bare back. “Dick.”

He doesn’t respond, but she keeps her hand there, soaking in the warmth of his skin, feeling his slow steady breaths.

“I know you don’t want to, but it’s time to get up.”

A low moan escapes. After a moment, Dick turns his head. “You’re not the boss of me, Cindy.” An arm flails, reaching for a pillow which is promptly used to cover his head.

“I have paperwork that says otherwise.”

“Stop telling people that you’re my wife,” is his muffled reply. “It’s not funny anymore.”

She smiles at his petulance. Now that she has him talking, she knows that she doesn’t need to sit with him anymore. She walks to the bathroom. “If I’m going to cover your ass all the time, I should at least get the perks of an upgrade.” She turns on the shower and walks back to the bed.

“No one covers my ass.”

“Least of all you.” She slaps his ass with a smack.  
“Don’t start anything you aren’t willing to finish.”

She grabs the pillow he’s hiding under. “Here,” she nudges a small flask under his shoulder. “Hair of the dog.”

He lifts his head to drink. “Now get in the shower.”

— —

She’s pretty sure he’s fallen asleep in there, but at least the shower is still running. The living room is respectable again thanks to the cleaning crew.

She peers into the steamy bathroom. Dick leans against the tile, the water pounding down his body. She leans against the sink.

“I’m sorry about your dad.”

Dick doesn’t move, doesn’t speak for a long moment. Finally, “he was an asshole. Clyde’s the only reason he made it out of prison alive. And I’m pretty sure that was just a long con.”

“Still. He was your dad.”

Dick turns off the water and steps out of the shower. She hands him a towel. He wipes his face and his chest.

“I don’t want to plan another funeral.” He wraps the towel around his waist and she steps towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

“We’ll do it together.” He holds on to her tight and nods into her shoulder.

Her phone rings in the other room. “Get dressed. You’re taking me out to dinner.”

— —

“Hey, Wallace.” She’s only half paying attention as she picks through Dick’s clothes.

“Mac, have you talked to Dick?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a flight back to the states tomorrow. The police won’t release his dad’s body for a couple days at least.”

“Not about his Dad.” Her spidey senses are tingling now.

“Wallace, what’s going on?”

“It’s Logan.”

“Wallace?”

“It’s bad.”

“Fuck tomorrow. Hold on. I’ll call you back in 10 minutes, I’m chartering us a plane.”

— —

After all this time you would think it wouldn’t astound her, but it does, what money can do. Lots of money. Less than an hour later she and Dick are loaded into a private jet and taxiing to the tarmac.

Dick is a tactile creature. Having never received enough affection from his family, he turned to sex to get his fix. When he couldn’t get that, a drunken fight would do. All he really wants is tenderness. So now he holds onto Mac like his life depends on it. They each lean over the armrest of the luxurious leather seats, arms wrapped around each others bodies, heads tucked in close.

She held his hand when she told him the news and he hasn’t stopped touching her since. Just twenty four hours after the murder of his father, Dick’s best friend… her friend… her best friend’s ‘true love’ if you believe that sort of thing… Logan, her brain didn’t even want to think it, Logan is in intensive care back home in Neptune. A bomb exploded inside Veronica’s car seconds before he would have climbed in to move it.

Mac wasn’t sure what Dick would do, what Veronica would do if Logan di— No. She wasn’t going to think like that. She would just hold on to Dick. She would hold him together. She would keep him moving. She would get them home to Neptune.

“Mac?” His voice is muffled in her hair, cracking over that one syllable.

She pulled him tighter. “I know." Her chest aches. "I know. Just hold on.”


End file.
